<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tribeless by espark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765224">Tribeless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark'>espark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Dragons, F/M, Vegetarians &amp; Vegans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She found her voice and said, “Really. You shouldn’t even be here. If the Bloodsworn knew you were…”</p>
<p>“You have a lovely voice, Star," The swordsman said. "What was that song? A lullaby?”</p>
<p>Cold fear slid over her. Had he heard the words to the hatchling spell? Surely he couldn’t have understood them. She didn’t know what would happen if an outsider learned any of the Elyrion forest magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tribeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the Polytopia Discord group https://discord.gg/polytopia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling Star scooped aside some of the char-black soil, allowing the water to flow through her make-shift irrigation channel. The dark dirt clung to her palms, as if it was lonely for company. She smiled with pride as the trickle of water spread across the tiny square of land she’d graded and planted. Everyone else said this type of soil was barren, but she’d seen how it burst to life after the rain. Also, Star didn’t have any better options.</p>
<p>She imagined the tiny green shoots that would pierce the black mud in a few days. A tune escaped her mouth, coaxing the seedling to grow.</p>
<p>“<i>Flex, flourish, fly.<br/>
Flex, flourish, fly.<br/>
One day, one day, you’ll pierce the sky.<br/>
Flex, flourish, fly.</i>”</p>
<p>Once the water level was high enough, she pushed the dirt back into place, slowing the flow of water. It wasn’t as elegant as the system her family used back in Onuve, but it would have to do. She thought of her father, his strong hands deftly shaping an irrigation knot. Her grandmother’s hands could do even more, knead elder petals into dough, braid Star’s hair into elegant patterns, or gut a fish in a single stroke.</p>
<p>“What’s that you’re singing?” A man’s voice interrupted her reveries.</p>
<p>Star whirled around, her breath coming fast. A tall man in a spiked helmet was coming up the rocky path. The ocean breeze tugged at this dark cloak, revealing the stark outline of his sword. She felt like a mouse under the shadow of a hawk.</p>
<p>She thought of making a dash for the thicket of cordgrass at the edge of the estuary. No, fleeing would look suspicious. Perhaps she could go inside and shut the door. Then, she could pretend she didn’t understand his sharp consonants and harsh vowels. Eventually he would go away, right? But what if he didn’t?</p>
<p>Then the lean man stepped forward, and Star recognized Ender’s strong jaw and gentle eyes. She let out a sigh of relief. Ender wasn’t a hawk. He was more a rooster. He had the same sharp claws, but with more preening and crowing. </p>
<p>“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she chided him. </p>
<p>The breeze whipped a lock of her hair against her cheek and she quickly tucked it back under her knit cap. Even if Ender knew she was different, she didn’t need to remind him with her azure hair and angular ears.</p>
<p>“So this is your little food garden?” he asked, eyeing the flood square beside her. “I still don’t see the point.”</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” She brushed the dirt from her hands and took a step forward. “This little farm will produce twice as much food as a mushroom grove. Many tribes use this technique.”</p>
<p>Ender straightened up, his chin jutting out, “The Vengir are not like every other tribe. We have our own ways and traditions. And we have plenty of food.” He held out a paper wrapped package. “Here.”</p>
<p>Star took the package and dropped her gaze. The thick paper wrapping couldn't hide the pungent smell of mushroom loaves inside. “Thank you. You shouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>She glanced up. He was staring at her, not harshly, the way the other Vengir did, like they were scrutinizing her existence, but in admiration. </p>
<p>Star blushed and looked away. She didn’t think she would ever get used to how easily Vengir looked each other in the eyes.</p>
<p>A tern chirped from the pickleweed, encouraging her to say something. She found her voice and said, “Really. You shouldn’t even be here. If the Bloodsworn knew you were…”</p>
<p>“You have a lovely voice, Star. What was that song? A lullaby?”</p>
<p>Cold fear slid over her. Had he heard the words to the hatchling spell? Surely he couldn’t have understood them. She didn’t know what would happen if an outsider learned any of the Elyrion forest magic.  </p>
<p>“It was nothing. Just some nonsense words.”  </p>
<p>She admonished herself for being so reckless. She had to be more careful, even with Ender. </p>
<p>“Thank you for the loaves, Ender. You are always very kind, but you shouldn’t be seen with me.”</p>
<p>He took a step closer, his eyes bright, his voice earnest, “Star, I don’t care what anyone else thinks…”</p>
<p>She cut him off, not ready to hear whatever he was about to say. “I need to go down to tide pools. Low tide is the only time to harvest ink jets.”</p>
<p>Ender squinted towards the coast. “Is it?” He turned back to her, “Then, I’ll go with you,” he said brightly. “Perhaps we can share a meal and watch the herons.”</p>
<p>“Surely you have a garrison to stock or a border to patrol?” She looked away, towards the Kopolyian shore.</p>
<p>“The chief gave me the afternoon off. I came to see you.”</p>
<p>“Ender…” She trailed off. How could she convince him that it would be a disaster, for both of them, if he showed her this much favor. The problem was, she liked his attention. She slid her gaze up, finding his eyes patient and kind. She wanted to reach up and run her thumb along his cheek. Was his skin as soft as his heart?</p>
<p>“Captain Ender!” a voice called out. </p>
<p>Star stepped back and dropped her gaze to the dark ground. </p>
<p>“Here, corporal.”</p>
<p>“Chief said you’d be visiting the witch.” </p>
<p>Like a sand crab in the wake of a wave, Star wanted to burrow into the ground beneath her feet and hide.</p>
<p>“What do you want, officer?” Ender growled.</p>
<p>“Chief wants to see you, now. The eastern patrol found a problem in Ntartu hills. A threat. He says it's urgent.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll come.” Ender turned to her, “I’ll see you later, Star.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the Chief wants her, too.”</p>
<p>Star glanced up to see the officer sneering at her. His face was hungry, like he wanted to spread her on bread and take a bite. Dread washed over her. What was she going to get blamed for this time? A sick child? A ruined hunt? A broken boat?</p>
<p>“Patrol found a monster. It's one of theirs.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Deep inside the bleak walls of Discth, Star followed Ender to the city garrison. After climbing the bluffs, they’d followed the swerving capitol road into the city. She had never been this far inside the city before. The angry heat of forges and the whoosh of belows leaked out gloomy stone buildings. Star preferred the outskirts of the city, trading bulbs of midnight ink and handmade shell necklaces for what she couldn’t grow, craft, or forage. Although she kept her head down, she could imagine the stares and pointed fingers that accompanied the whispers of “blue hair,” “such ears,” and “witch.” </p>
<p>As they walked past the outdoor market, she tried not to gag on the thick smells of dead fish and muddy pigs. Even from a distance, she heard the rhinopigs squealing and snorting in terror. The thought of the animals, trapped and waiting to be slaughtered and eaten, made her want to smash the market stalls and let the creatures run free. Instead, she breathed through her mouth and focused on Ender’s broad shoulders, his dark cloak fluttering behind him.</p>
<p>Finally, they passed inside a shadowed courtyard that was walled in thick dark stone. The smells of iron, dung, and sweat replaced the stink of the market. Warriors in the middle of mock battles paused as they saw her approach. Boots stilled and swords lowered.</p>
<p>“It's inside the stable, Sir.” The officer said to Ender, beckoning him towards a broad wooden building with a peaked roof.</p>
<p>“Wait here,” Ender said, then he followed the officer inside a set of double doors.</p>
<p>Star nodded, keeping her eyes down. Her heart pounded and her fears grew. What were they going to do to her? Imprison her? Kill her? Cook her and eat her, like the pigs? </p>
<p>As the minutes stretched out, she thought about turning and running away, away from the glares and the stink. She could start over. She’d done it once. She could do it again. Then she thought of her little plot of dark soil and the tiny seedlings waiting to grow. She thought about the plump ink jets waiting for her in the tide pools. She thought about Ender. She stayed still, forcing herself to simply breathe.</p>
<p>Then the large wooden doors banged open and the officer beckoned for her. “Get in here. Now.”</p>
<p>Star took a deep breath and slunk towards the yawning doors.</p>
<p>It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness inside. Although torches burned along the walls and thick straw carpeted the ground, the stable felt as cold as the snows on Mount Ewtbga.  Clustered around a cloth covered mound, she recognized Ender standing next to a hulking man and a wizened woman. The air reeked of rhinogpig.</p>
<p>The man said, “So you are the Elryion known as Lost Star. I expected someone more … impressive.” He was bulky, with a fleshy face that spilled out of his polished helmet.</p>
<p>Star found her voice, “I am not Elryion. I am tribeless. I gave up my tribe affiliation long ago.”</p>
<p>“Nevertheless, you know the Elyrion ways. You know their magic.”</p>
<p>“I left all of that behind.” She said, a bit too forcefully, then added. “I swear, whatever you think I did, I didn’t do it.”</p>
<p>“Please, Star. This isn’t a court. You’re not accused of anything. We need your help,” Ender said. “Just answer the chief’s questions.”</p>
<p>Star swallowed hard, forcing down the rising fear. “Alright. What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>The large man, Chief of the Bloodsworn, nodded and the woman pulled back the dark cloth. “What is it?” he asked Star.</p>
<p>A crumpled form lay on the ground. The smashed head of a swine connected to the body of a person, mangled and still.</p>
<p>Star gasped. Bile rose in her throat. The stink of blood and pig was too much. She turned and vomited into the damp straw. Her body heaved and shook.</p>
<p>She felt a hand on her shoulder. “Take it easy,” Ender said. </p>
<p>“So?” The chief demanded.</p>
<p>Star swallowed hard, forcing the acid back down. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and straightened. She looked around the room, trying to find a place to rest her gaze that was safe, and settling on a crack in the wall.</p>
<p>“It's a polytaur, a mighty fighter, with the strength of two normal men and the skin as thick as a shield.”</p>
<p>“How can it be a polytaur?” the chief asked. “I thought those were horned creatures summoned by an Elyrion sanctuary.”</p>
<p>“Any animal on Elyrion lands can be changed into a polytaur. It only has to have the weight of a man and enough intelligence to follow simple commands. It doesn’t matter whether there is a sanctuary.”</p>
<p>The eldelry woman frowned, “This means the Elyrion have invaded our territory.” The woman’s face was lined with age, the years of experience hanging heavy on her.</p>
<p>“Are they stronger than our swordsman?” Ender asked.</p>
<p>“How are they made?” the chief demanded.</p>
<p>“Speak, girl.” the woman spat.</p>
<p>Star stammered, not wanting to say too much. “I don’t ... It is magic. There is a cost.”</p>
<p>“Can you make one?”</p>
<p>“No. All I know is farming and fishing. I can’t do that. Not anymore.”</p>
<p>The old woman hissed, “She lies. All Elyrion are born with forest magic. It is in their blood. The outcast cannot be trusted. I say, she is a spy.”</p>
<p>“No,” Ender argued, then added more quietly, “Star is no spy.”</p>
<p>The Chief let out a long breath and said, “Grandmother is right about at least one thing. The Elyrion are already here and they are a threat. We must prepare for war.”</p>
<p>Star shifted her gaze to look down at the dead polytaur on the ground. She thought of the packs of wild pigs that roamed the Oooopi hills, the potential farmland on the Podapo river, the whales that migrated along the Miloooian coast. There were so many unclaimed resources around them, waiting for a tribe like the Elyrion to claim them. If the Elyrion were sending polytaurs to fight the Vengir, what else might they have?</p>
<p>She remembered an enormous egg, wobbling on the precipice of birth. The smell of warm straw and crushed elder petals. She remembered her voice, high and strong, binding the newborn creature to her. She remembered singing the spell, ‘Flex, flourish, fly.’</p>
<p>Star felt a small cold hand grip her wrist and she looked up. “If you are not a spy, then why are you here, girl?” the matriarch asked.</p>
<p>Star’s voice trembled as she said, “I’m not a spy. I just want to live in peace.”</p>
<p>The chief snorted, “Then you’ve come to the wrong city.” He turned to Ender, “Captain, stay in the city with a troop of Bloodsworn. I’m taking the archers and the rest of the warriors to the…”</p>
<p>A clang interrupted the chief, followed by shouts of alarm. “Sails! Pink sails!”</p>
<p>The chief and Ender darted outside. Star hesitated. What should she do now? The old woman’s scowl and the reek of death made her follow the men outside. </p>
<p>Star rushed up the stone steps after Ender and the chief, to a parapet overlooking the city. Up here, the sea breeze chafed at her face, her blue hair whipping out from under her hat. Past the clogged streets and the dark city walls, Star could see three approaching Elyrion ships from beyond the bluffs</p>
<p>The chief spoke, his voice rough, “Stay here. Defend the city.” Then he lumbered down the stone steps shouting, “Archers, to me. Warriors, to the boats.”</p>
<p>Star’s eyes shot up, searching the sky. She saw only pale blue and let out a quick breath. </p>
<p>There was still time. </p>
<p>Her mind raced, forming a plan. If she could get back to her hut, collect some supplies, she might be able to escape to the forest until the battle was done. Then once things had calmed down, she could figure out whether to stay here or move on. </p>
<p>Star took a step towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Ender said. “Tell me why you really left Elyrion.”</p>
<p>Star took a breath and straightened her shoulders. She didn’t have time for this. She had to escape. But when she looked into Ender’s worried eyes, she couldn’t look away.</p>
<p>She said, “I left because I couldn’t stand the hypocrisy. As children, Elryion are taught to be respectful of all living things, loving nature, especially animals.”</p>
<p>“You don’t eat meat, that sort of thing?”</p>
<p>“Yes, It is abhorrent to eat meat, and yet, to me, the Elyrion are even worse than meat eaters. They use their magic to corrupt nature.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>She looked down at the pen of the dozen pigs in the market below. The song of transformation came, unbidden to her mind. </p>
<p>
  <i>Break and bond.<br/>
Flow and fill.<br/>
Stand on two legs.<br/>
Obey my will.</i>
</p>
<p>She thrust the spell out of her mind.</p>
<p>“They twist nature, mutate it, forcing it to fight and die. How could I abide with a people, who from the moment they are born, have the power to turn a gentle unicorn into a mindless soldier? Who rush to ensorcel a graceful whale into a deadly monster? Who profess one thing and do the opposite? The Elyrion take what is beautiful and mangle it into aggression, war, and death.”</p>
<p>“So help us fight them. If you hate them so much, help the Vengir to oppose them.”</p>
<p>“What?” Star’s looked up sharply.</p>
<p>“You said every Elyrion is born with the ability to change animals to soldiers. If you hate the Elyrin that much, help us defeat them.” He pointed to the pen of pigs, “There are dozens of animals we could use. With those kinds of troops, the Vengir could win this battle.”</p>
<p>“No. No. That’s not what I meant.” Star shook her head. How could she explain it so he understood? She tried a different tact. “Also, there is a cost to the transformation. I cannot do what you ask.”</p>
<p>“Cannot or will not?” He was frowning at her now. His disappointment made her ache.</p>
<p>Star wrung her hands. She wanted to, for his sake, but she couldn’t be a hypocrite. </p>
<p>She looked down, unable to bear the hurt in his eyes. “I did not leave the Elyrion to join the Vengir. I will not help you in your wars.”</p>
<p>She heard him blow out a breath. “I have to go. Stay here. You’ll be safe in the city. ”</p>
<p>Star waited, listening to Ender descend the stairs, her body still and her mind racing. Nowhere was safe for her now. </p>
<p>Star yanked her hat down hard over her ears, then moved down from the garrison parapet, through the yard, and into the street. She expected someone to stop her, but the warriors were too busy grabbing gear and moving into formation. In the streets, city folk were rushing by, hauling sacs and pushing carts, preparing for the siege. </p>
<p>Star paused at the edge of the market, the mushroom racks and spice bins now abandoned. Without thinking, she darted to the pig pen and threw open the gate. </p>
<p>The pigs snorted in bemusement, but didn’t move. </p>
<p>She tilted her head to one side, “You’re free now. Go.”</p>
<p>The pigs grunted at her. </p>
<p>She shook her head. She’d come this far. Her shoulders sagged and she let out a breath. Then, she sang softly, “Hear me. Go flee. Run free.”</p>
<p>That did it. The rhinopigs surged forward out of the pen into the street.</p>
<p>The charm echoing in her mind, Star followed after the pigs, running down the empty street for the city gates. </p>
<p>Outside the city, the battle was taking shape. Lines of Vengir archers stood ready, facing the southern road. The port was clogged with sailors loading ships and unfurling black sails. Gulls flapped and squawked in alarm, as frantic as the soldiers below.</p>
<p>She looked to the east and saw a squad of Elyrion riders emerging from the forest, their unicorns straining at the bit. The Vengir archers must have seen them too. A whoosh of arrows flew through the air, catching several of the riders, but not slowing the invaders’ approach. </p>
<p>Star glanced back to the city, the black gates slowly closing. She had to make a choice, go back to the city or hope to make it away safely. She took a deep breath and went for the road. There was no turning back.</p>
<p>Sounds of fast hooves mixed with cries of pain. Star ducked aside as a mounted Elyrion charged past. Vengir arrows struck the attacker, sending both beast and rider to the ground at her feet. She stifled a scream. Blood and dirt sprayed up around her. She crouched into a ball, covering her head with her arms. Then she looked up, searching for a way forward.</p>
<p>A chorus of squeals rose up from the city gates. Star spun around to see several rhinopigs on the road. Dread filled her as an Elyrion rider sprinted towards the animals.</p>
<p>She watched in horror as the rider sang the charm, “Break and bond. Flow and fill.” The pigs bodies contorted and stretched. The legs elongated, the trunks narrowed, the hooves became hands, transforming the beasts into soldiers, enslaving them. </p>
<p>Despair and regret washed over her. If only she’d left the pigs in the market. If only she’d never come to this land. If only she’d never met Ender. She had to get away, before she did any more harm.</p>
<p>Too late, the Vengir archers shifted back. They took aim at the monsters. Arrows struck animal flesh, but it did nothing to slow their charge down the road. </p>
<p>Star slunk off the road, hoping to avoid anyone’s attention.</p>
<p>Then a squad of Vengir swordsmen emerged from the city, stepping in front of the archers and slashing at the polytaurs. Arrows whooshed through the air. Ender was with them, moving confidently, like a teacher disciplining an unruly student. </p>
<p>“For the Vengir!” Ender shouted, slicing the chest of the pigman. “For honor.”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, Star saw a blur of movement coming for her. She scrambled away, barely avoiding the blade of a Vengir. </p>
<p>“Come back here, you filthy witch,” the Vengir warrior taunted.</p>
<p>Star cried, “No. I’m not here to fight.” She backed away, hands up.</p>
<p>The swordsman lunged forward, his sword flashing in the air. Star shrank back, but she couldn’t get away. </p>
<p>Steal struck steal, the clang of it just above her head.</p>
<p>Star looked up to see Ender, his own sword deflecting the blow. </p>
<p>“She’s on our side,” Ender shouted.</p>
<p>Confusion crossed the warrior’s face. He was about to protest when a tide of pulsing fire engulfed the harbor.</p>
<p>Star could feel the heat even from that distance. And there was something else in the air, a distinct smell of sulfur and acid. This was no natural fire.</p>
<p>“What in the Square?” Ender sputtered. </p>
<p>While he was looking at the fire on the port, another polytaur sprang up with a snort. </p>
<p>“Watch out!” Star warned.</p>
<p>The beast ripped into Ender’s side, tearing away his armor in a spray of blood. Ender cried out in pain and slashed at the creature, but it wasn’t enough. The pigman lunged at Ender, knocking them both to the ground. Two black arrows hit the polytaur from behind, at the beast stilled.</p>
<p>Ender shoved the dead thing off him. Then he dropped his sword and clutched his side. </p>
<p>Star crawled towards Ender, “Are you…?”  She could see he was badly injured. His blood dripped down into the black dirt. </p>
<p>Another blast of acrid fire exploded at the harbor, followed by more cries of alarm and pain. The few Vengir ships that had been on the water were going up in smoke.</p>
<p>Shouting and swearing, the Vengir retreated, heading back behind the walls of the city. </p>
<p>“Can you stand?” Star asked, putting an arm around Ender, propping him up. </p>
<p>“I don’t…” Ender's words faded as a winged shadow loomed over them.</p>
<p>The reek of sulfur stung her eyes and nose. She knew what was coming next. Star looked up to see the broad form of a mature dragon, wings outstretched and tail high, blocking out the sun, wheeling towards them. </p>
<p>She had to do something. </p>
<p>Star stood and sang, “<i>Bide my voice. Cool your wings. Touch the ground.</i>”</p>
<p>The dragon’s response was prompt and obedient, landing smoothly at her side and folding back its wings. A wave of warm, acrid air, blew over her. Star stretched out a hand and the dragon lowered its head.</p>
<p>“Good, hatchling.” She murmured. Out of habit, she stroked it’s muzzle as smoke rose from its nostrils</p>
<p>“How?” Ender asked, struggling to sit up and peering at the beast. “Star, you are truly amazing.”</p>
<p>She turned to him and said, “Leave with me, now. I can have the dragon carry us both to safety. We can find some place, maybe an island village, away from the war.” </p>
<p>She bent down and took his bloody hand in hers.</p>
<p>He kissed her hand, now wet with his blood. “Don’t you see? If you can command a dragon, we can turn the tide. We can win right here and now.”</p>
<p>She dropped his hand and looked down at the black ground. Tightness surged in her chest. The ‘If only’ started to swirl in her mind. </p>
<p>She had started over once. She could do it again. </p>
<p>Thoughts of her little farm and the bright green shoots she would never get to see sprouting out of the dark soil brought tears to her eyes.</p>
<p>She looked at Ender one last time. “Goodbye. I wish things could be different.”</p>
<p>Star turned back to the dragon and flattened her palm. The creature lowered it’s head to the  ground, allowing her to climb on the back of its neck. The sea breeze cooled the tears on her cheeks and whipped her blue hair in defiance.</p>
<p>She sang, “<i>Flex, flourish, fly.</i>”</p>
<p>The dragon took wing, away from the battle, carrying her towards the open ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>